Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2016
03:45 So, can we remove the category now? 03:45 But only once. 03:45 Waiting for a week. 03:45 If it is not back, we will remove. 03:47 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_104_(CCR) I say it is also medium and original version is SE or lower. How do you think, Edwin? 03:49 Easy to Somewhat Easy? 03:51 Bye! 03:51 Okay 03:52 Okay. 03:52 Me, too. 05:28 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 05:28 ooh juicy fart 05:28 fartinski 05:54 ^ 05:54 ^ 05:54 ^ 05:54 -_- 07:36 Browser crash completed 07:36 time to fart 07:38 ... 07:38 o.o 07:40 Hello :P 07:43 Hey Flockky, how's the progess of the map 07:43 It's in your ass lol 07:43 Hey minute. 07:44 My name is not minute 07:44 It's Jess you fuck ing idiot 07:44 why did you said that a while ago, Jess? 07:44 lol 07:45 profanities is not allowed here. 07:45 Not your business 07:45 Jess, stop being uncivil 07:45 And it's not your business as well. You're here for nothing just to insult. 07:45 Jump to the electric fence, Roseturnip 07:46 We have our responsibility to take care of this 07:46 Better than kick. 07:46 Back from your response 07:47 Remember, name+numbers often is sockpuppet. 07:47 Yes. 07:47 and unknown avatar. 07:47 progress of the map? what do you mean? the map guide shown at the top of the episode articles? 07:47 episode map 07:48 ah your map, haven't been touched yet. 07:48 Hi. 07:48 I will finish the remaining board notes I will be inserting out and next I'll focus ahead with the map. 07:48 o/ 07:48 o/ Carl 07:48 Level in CCS? 07:49 Hello! Today I will show you this awesome TETRIS BATTLE cheat! Just follow the rules, it's easy ;-) First open Tetris Battle. Then go to Tetris Battle generator: http://ch3at.com/tetrisbattle Entry your Facebook ID and the amount of couns you want! Activate the cheat, refresh TETRIS BATTLE and enjoy! 07:49 O/ 07:49 o/ 07:49 But how? 07:50 Yes I do play tetris battle sometimes, but I'm not in favor of hacking. Sorry. 07:50 There is many that sock now 07:50 He is advertising hack 07:50 we've been encountered 4 detrimentals so far :/ 07:52 Maybe this is Detrimental User Day. 07:53 I hope no more other detrimentals this time... 07:56 But remember, there is no wiki without detrimentals.... 07:56 of course... 07:56 I mean if possible, no more detrimental this time. 07:57 if another detrimental comes, it's still fine, as long as it is noticed and ready to be kicked or banhammered. 07:59 What level are you now in CCS? 07:59 08:00 Finished XD Waiting for new levels 08:00 But in DW, still 182. I feel bored in DW. 08:00 Candy Keep 08:02 Still in Bonbon Bistro. That episode is boring. 08:05 Yeah. 08:05 Bonbon and Honey Hut us really boring and hard, but Brulee Bay is the best episode I have ever played, not irony 08:05 Brulee Bay is hard, but many fan levels. 08:06 fun* 08:06 Played CCJS? 08:07 X 08:07 Just CCS 08:07 ^ 08:07 Same 08:07 Hai :O 08:07 :P * 08:07 Hi a guy that can serve warm hugs o/ 08:07 lately there were 4 detrimentals coming to this chat so far 08:07 Trust me, Brulee Bay is really interesting. 08:07 o/ 08:07 Hi a guy that is a flock of keys :P \o 08:07 yes, the introduction of evil spawners.. 08:07 lol XD 08:14 back 08:14 Do you play Jelly Saga, carl? 08:14 Yes. 08:15 level? 08:16 I finally passed 1142 -_- :D 08:16 Congrats!! 08:16 Lucas is nearby 1142 now, and I hope he can pass it too! 08:16 Lucas already passed 1142, lol 08:16 Oh really? Congrats to him XD 08:16 and took him 9 tries 08:16 How many for oyu Olaf? 08:16 *you 08:18 o/ 08:19 Hello? 08:19 Anyone here? 08:19 I'm here. 08:19 Oh Hi thegreat i/ 08:19 o/ 08:19 Me too. 08:19 Hello Flockky 08:19 o/ 08:19 ping! XD 08:19 o/ 08:19 XD XD 08:19 brb 08:19 cooking rice 08:19 ? 08:19 Welcome to the chat!!!!!, 08:25 (fail) 08:25 What's up, Bp? 08:25 08:25 No templates. 08:25 How's your fanon going? 08:25 I haven't checked fanon lately... 08:25 back 08:25 @Floccky Thank you! 08:26 Done cooking rice? XD 08:26 Yup! 08:26 08:26 XD 08:26 Nice! Hope it will be perfectly cooked 08:26 Used rice cooker? 08:26 @Flockky Level 1061 completed in my fanon. 08:27 Nope! 08:27 Please change topic. Please do'nt talk about my cooking rice. 08:27 XD 08:27 okay alright :p 08:28 We might be instant hungry because of that :P 08:28 It's only rice not food 08:28 but rice is mainly we eat :P 08:28 I even eat only rice 08:28 Yeah but it is partnering with food 08:28 Oops, no more rice talking 08:28 Really? 08:28 actually yes 08:28 Change topic! 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 :p 08:28 like a chat wipe :P 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:28 . 08:29 Change topic! 08:29 08:29 lol :p 08:29 ? 08:29 1061....Reminds me back of 1061...One of my frustrating levels in CCS... 08:29 Welcome back Rose 08:29 It pinged 08:30 Roseturnip 08:30 (Ping) 08:30 what's that thing? 08:30 ping 08:30 table tennis emoticon 08:30 (ping) 08:30 lol ping phrase I mean 08:30 lol 08:31 why that thing? XD 08:31 XD 08:31 ping pong ball? hmmm 08:31 Because i type(Ping) 08:31 (Ping) 08:31 (pong) 08:34 oh God too many -_- 08:34 like how many? 08:34 Like 302 08:34 101 08:34 The chocolate invaded every single time 08:35 Reading (books) 08:35 That chocolate sucks 08:35 okay 08:35 what type of books? 08:35 But I'm now on 1145 :P 08:35 sock) 08:35 (clap) 08:35 I like (pacman) 08:35 good luck with 1145 as well 08:35 :) 08:35 good luck too 08:35 (pacman) 08:44 Cold, or warm? 08:44 but Olaf's hugs are warmer :P 08:44 Boo! 08:44 Warm hugs, obviously :P 08:44 Lol if cold I might got a flu instantly XD 08:44 Hot snowman? 08:44 Let me say this 08:45 "Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs" 08:45 what?! That snowman nmust be melt if it's hot? Ironic. 08:45 theres the point 08:46 thegreatttttemoticonguy? 08:46 @Flockky 08:46 (Lol) 08:46 (LOL) 08:47 Yes 08:47 lol 08:47 laughing patrick 08:47 :P 08:47 unstoppable laughing XD 08:47 (rofl) 08:47 key) 08:47 it's not working... 09:07 bp 09:07 flockky ii 09:07 roseturnip 09:08 /pingall 09:11 Ping as 09:12 Mega 09:13 Why did you tell me to check your skype 09:13 ^he didn't got the idea of my comment 09:13 I don't have skype 09:13 Meg.. 09:13 That doesn't matter anymore 09:13 What is ping as it feels uncomplete 09:13 ^he doesn't get the comment's idea 09:13 OMG STOP! 09:13 ^he didn't got the idea of my comment^he doesn't get the comment's idea 09:14 twice in a row > identical messages 09:15 not quite 09:15 I am still in tired mode 09:16 Hi 09:16 hi 09:16 @Flockky 09:17 Flockky!!! 09:18 Here flockky 09:19 My time is short 09:19 I was doing board notes 09:39 Dead. 09:39 Uuuuuh 09:40 I can't open computer right now - tooooooooo hot and no air con right now. 09:40 I believe that the blue screen is because of tooooo hot weather and tooooooo hot computer. 09:40 http://pasteboard.co/1Y4OzDgA.png 09:41 But and do you know that Isass.exe? 09:41 I was like "Stella? Stella?! STELLA!! What happened to your cat?" 09:41 35°c in here and +2°c because is in NT. 09:42 Violet was like that before I even lost the level 09:42 What is that photo -_- 09:42 A glitch happened to Violet 09:42 Her game over pose froze 09:42 I really hate hot weather, 09:43 I prefer to live in Finland, Netherlands those countries. 09:43 She can be restored by switching bubbles but no sound comes from her 09:44 Hello again! 09:44 Hi 09:45 Even the "beautiful, lightful" sun's shining towards our flat. 09:45 I upload all of the images of Red Velvet Valley 09:45 Ok 09:45 Back. 09:45 Hoping those levels wont buff 09:46 The greatttt, level 202, 203, 212 and 305 pics 09:46 Ccjs 09:46 Bp, I can't make levels these days because the tooooooooooo hot weather cause toooooooo hot computer leading a blue screen. 09:46 305 got buffed in an automatic update last week 09:46 @Edwin Okay. 09:47 305 in original Saga? 09:47 Together with 309, 310, 318 and 320 but didnt notice 305 09:47 okay 09:47 @NRN 09:47 Why? it redesigned? 09:48 Of couse ccjs 09:49 brb 09:51 Oh god 09:51 1637 09:51 I barely got the target score 09:58 Jellyfish in moves 10:00 Can wildoneshelper reply to me on FB 10:04 guys 10:05 Level 646/Dreamworld 10:05 Level 646/Dreamworld 10:05 Where's the fixed candy colour layout here? 10:05 test 10:06 Wait... 10:06 I did'nt upload the sections of level 202 in jelly 10:06 Level 277/Dreamworld 10:06 because it directly goes to fisrt board 10:06 also this? 10:06 @NRN 10:06 for 277DW, I don't know 10:06 I think there is nothing 10:07 646 DW actually figured it out from the config 10:07 Oh really? 10:07 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1062_(CCR) 10:07 I'm finding where is it 10:07 Because I was thinking only 596/DW has the FCCL in DW. 10:07 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 10:08 @Bp 10:08 Sliding only is the way to transport ingredients to different lane where there is exit? i think it's doable 10:08 *not 10:08 *not doable 10:08 tornadoes may distract them 10:09 BTW check PM 10:09 Okay. I also think they are annoying. 10:10 but if tornadoes position rightfully, then they are of a help. 10:10 However, multilayered blockers hit by tornadoes will be cleared in one go! 10:10 wow! 10:10 that sounds interesting! 10:10 If tornado hit the cupcake, the entire cupcake will disappear. 10:11 I know, generally it is, for your fanon 10:11 How about if hit to cherry? :P 10:11 When tornado hit the jelly, one layer of them will be cleared. 10:11 PM FLOKKY 10:11 They avoid them like ones in original. 10:11 i want to spell your name like that for some reason 10:11 okay 10:11 reminds me of a guy saying always Flokky :P 10:12 Sockpuppets generally misspell your name. @Flockky 10:12 yes. 10:12 Eh? Are there any 4-color levels with tornadoes in the past? (original CCS) 10:13 I can't remember. 10:16 I have checked, none of them. 10:17 Level 1617 First time I see this, I say very easy! 10:17 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1063_(CCR) 10:17 Plane madness. 10:18 Flockky PM 10:19 but actually 1617, when ES were freed, things because troublesome. 10:19 *become 10:20 Mission: Nerf level 1617 to be very easy. 10:20 Rules: 1. No removing color, but adding color is allowed 10:20 2. There must have no more than 40 moves. 10:20 3. Blockers can be removed. 10:20 4. No adding more spaces. 10:21 Ok make ES spawn 20 move bombs instead of swirls 10:21 And spawn 5 per ES per 3 moves 10:21 There as if you cant get a million points 10:21 I think so. They should spawn bombs to make the level easier. 10:22 I once had a dream 1617 was buffed that ES spawned 10 move bombs but 20 moves, 5 candy colors, some candies are under locks 10:22 more fun if the "T-shaped" hole filled with spaces 10:22 And target score increased to 300,000 10:23 And 2 and 3 stars were respectively 1M and 1.7M 10:23 Sorry guys I'm urgently got to leave the chat 10:23 Why Flokky 10:23 o/ 10:23 o/ 10:24 I really need to finish the board notes right now. 10:24 Okay. 10:24 Ok Flokky 10:24 i have classes tomorrow and I can hardly use the wiki tomorrow 10:24 Will you come back today? 10:24 I hardly use wiki in weekdays 10:24 Im active every weekend and on ccjs release-Thursday 10:25 I don't know. 10:25 Sometimes Wednesday 10:25 oh 10:25 Rose PM 10:25 Like last Thursday I was here 10:29 1064 Completed: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1064_(CCR) 10:29 Level 1068 will be the level without tornadoes. 10:30 Because I copy level 1068 in original to be moves level. 10:33 I have only 30 mins left to finish all my board notes to do (currently at Twilight Tulips) 10:33 So got to go now 10:34 and See you next meeting 10:34 o/ 10:34 Have a great day ahead 10:34 Ok bye 10:34 I need to go also 10:34 I have to take a bath 10:34 See ya. 10:36 o/ 10:36 Ok Im gone too 10:43 Hi. 10:43 Hi Carl. 10:43 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1065_(CCR) 300th jelly level in my fanon. 10:44 I think................. 10:44 Hard. 10:46 Marzipan Mine has no hard levels 10:46 I think so. However, the properties of tornadoes are altered. 10:46 1.They cannot be destroyed by any action in the game. 10:46 2.They can crush the entire icings in one go. 10:46 3.They can crush one layer of jelly. 10:46 4.They move every move. 10:46 5.Candies hit by them are not counted as an order 10:46 . 10:47 However, they avoid cake bombs, mystery candies, and conveyor belt. 10:48 I think hexagon levels are removed. 10:51 Hi guy. 10:51 HI 10:52 WHAT'S UP 10:53 On a fine day... 10:53 ON A FINE DAY WHAT 10:54 Caps-lock. 10:55 HUH 10:55 Please stop that. 10:55 Excessive caps. 10:55 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1066_(CCR) 10:55 Simple level, but not easy? 10:57 Nah. Medium. 10:58 HAHA FELIX YOU GOT SCOLDED 10:58 No, you! 10:58 "Please stop that." is to you. I didn't mean to scold him. 10:58 Guy got what he deserves. A 2 hour ban. 11:00 Why not a six-hour? 11:00 I was a bit late on scolding Guy. 11:01 So, Guy thought I was scolding you, but it was for him. 11:02 Well, there is not a 6-hour option :/ 11:03 The last bureaucrat is gone. 11:10 Isnt guy 224 that dating user 11:10 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1067_(CCR) 11:11 Insanely hard. 11:11 Bp, pm. 11:11 Wait no 11:12 What? 11:13 About Guy224? 11:14 Guy224 is not. 11:14 What? 11:14 He is CAPS LOCKING. 11:14 @Bp 1067 - Too Easy 11:15 Wait np 11:15 Sockpuppet of Caps-Locking user (Wendy 11:15 ) 11:15 Who's the ancestor? 11:16 User:Hi my name is Wendy ? 11:17 Wait its User:HiMyNameIsWendy 11:17 The user who always is caps locking in comments and in chat 11:18 Why using Caps lock is illegal. 11:22 Because it is interrupting. 11:22 And people may think you yell at them. 11:23 7/2: The day when Wendy got blocked... Is coming. 11:23 Hey BUT I DON'T THINK USING CAPS LOCK IS A PROBLEM, JUST SHOWING YOUR IDEAS. 11:23 But using it in EVERY SENTENCE? 11:23 OH o.o It really a problem. 11:29 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1068_(CCR) 25 moves instead of 25 seconds. 11:33 Edwin 11:33 Have I tell you that admins can ban moderators? 11:33 Oh he is gone 11:35 Where is the link to the chat logs? 11:36 Try searching it 11:37 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs 11:38 So hexagon levels are removed 11:39 Hi 11:45 Dead. 11:48 For a while. 11:50 Oh, for 1068 on your fanon, Easy. 11:53 Okay. 11:53 25 sec is really limited. 11:53 Anyway, I say level 1068 hard at worst. 11:53 In original. (time level) 11:55 Can you make 1069 and 1070? I want to rate it. 11:56 I'm making. 11:56 And I will add a blog post to comment. 11:57 For how many hours? 11:57 I'm gonna contribute on Jelly Wiki. 11:57 Hi Not real name! 11:57 I think it's no more than half of hour. 12:00 All right! Time to see if its simple but hard, or complicating but easy. 12:01 It is similar to level 181, seems easy but really hard. 12:01 First version. 12:02 Level 1070 is a blocker level. It is quite similar to original levle 425. 12:11 *level 12:25 Mega, that I saw the chat log, that why you suddenly said admins can ban mods. 12:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bp101697/Crunchy_Kiosk_Out_Now! 12:28 Finished! 12:28 WB Edwin. 12:35 I'm usig mobile so it can't be pinged? 12:35 1057 - Medium 12:35 @Bp101697 12:36 Could you rate on that blog? You can post comments on that. 12:36 Hi DCG. 12:36 I will rate it tomorrow. 12:36 There are a lot of accounts are created with 'Roseturnip' at the start according to the 12:37 Wow! They must've hate her. 12:37 Isn't Roseturnip male? 12:37 It is hard to ban a lot it nees time 12:37 Wow! They must've hate him. 12:37 Sorry. 12:42 Thank you DCG 12:42 This helps me 12:42 We gotta ban them all 12:47 I gotta make Diamond digger faster 12:47 Mega, that I saw the chat log, that why you suddenly said admins can ban mods. 12:48 Because they can 12:48 Mods needs that why own policy 12:48 ? 12:49 Mods needs to behave as well 12:49 I know. 01:01 dead 01:07 Bye! o/ 01:27 "Mods need to behave as well" Really? BULLSHIT! XD 01:28 Don't use profanity. 01:28 Let me say it: Jdi do prdele! :D 01:31 (fp) Why today have so many those. 01:38 -_- 01:39 @Edwin Could you rate levels 1056-1070 in my fanon now? 01:39 Seems I have time now. 01:40 Okay. 01:40 Rate it in my blog. 01:40 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bp101697/Crunchy_Kiosk_Out_Now! 01:40 Please read the properties below before rating. 01:41 Tornadoes in my fanon are different. 01:41 I know 01:41 9! 01:42 What!? 01:43 9 troll in chat today! 01:43 o.o 01:56 WB Mega. 01:58 Hi 01:58 Hi guy. 02:00 Hi guy 02:00 Guys 02:00 & girls 02:01 meow 02:01 Gordon Ramsay 02:01 Or Julia child 02:01 Who's cool 02:01 Cat language bad 02:02 Rated 02:03 @bp 02:03 really Shopnil is really annoying! 02:03 Okay. Thanks. 02:05 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_214_(CCR) Can you handle the bombs in 9 moves!? 02:15 Lower: not problem 02:16 higher bombs: problem 02:16 Sleep. Bye! 2016 06 26